Tales of the Oppressed
by whitelilies
Summary: [AU] The world is in peril and only the Chosen can make a difference. None has succeeded in the journey of world regeneration thus far. Sakura, with the help of Ino and the Akatsuki mercenary group, intends to ensure the current Chosen, Hinata, will change the world. Unfortunately, oppression has left a deep dent in the women. [Not a crossover]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Tales of Symphonia nor any of their respective characters/plot.

**A/N**: Hello again everyone! I really wasn't happy with the original story & pacing so I completely redid everything to make particular things obvious. This rendition was inspired after hearing Emma Watson's speech regarding the He for She campaign and so hopefully, I made the themes stand out! Please keep in mind that this will be a **Sakura** & **Ino-**centric fanfiction since I love them to bits. It doesn't mean that Hinata will be completely ignored! She's quite a vital character, after all ;)

In regards to pairings, two are already set in stone! Try to guess which ones~

/-/-/

_In a world lacking mana, bound by disease and poverty, cruelty and slavery, people could do nothing but wish for a miracle._

_They enclosed their hopes in a goddess who had slept for eons, who had warned prior to her slumber that terror would befall on the human world should she sleep for too long. They placed their hope in the angels who were given the duty to wake her._

_They prayed for a saviour and their prayers were answered by the angels bestowing upon the human world a Chosen and their guidance in the form of an Oracle._

_This maiden was to redeem their world but each one failed their journey of regeneration thus far…_

_/-/-/_

Sakura choose not to wear a dress today but also choose to go to the village. Unfortunately, that was the worst combination of choices she could ever have made.

Her saving grace came in the form of Ino, the blonde bombshell, who was exiting the village gates, groceries in hand. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened when they settled on Sakura. The thought running through Ino's mind couldn't be anything else other than thinking of Sakura as an idiot.

"Sakura! What the hell are you wearing!?"

At this angry question and after a sudden push into the nearest clump of bushes, Sakura snapped out her reverie and remembered that she was breaking one of the village laws – women couldn't wear clothing resembling men's. Her green eyes widened in realization.

"Crap, thanks Ino. I completely forgot I was wearing this. Dad was teaching me a new technique today."

Sakura said, referring to the talented blacksmith. He had told her a few weeks ago that he wanted her to take over his business but it would have to be done in secrecy since such a career was restricted to men.

She stood and went behind the nearest tree, shielding herself from the village guards who were currently not paying attention to anything around them. Her goal was to visit Hinata, this generation's Chosen, since the priests would've just finished their studies.

"I needed to see Hinata today…" Sakura murmured, feeling defeated.

"Like that _and_ you want to learn? Are you trying to get yourself thrown in jail?" Ino huffed, still annoyed at Sakura's absentminded tendency, a trait that surfaced whenever she was thinking of something of interest.

Sakura grinned at Ino and motioned that she was going to go around back. Ino could only sigh, knowing her warnings would fall onto ears that selectively heard. The majority of chuunin and jounin ranked shinobi weren't around this week due to an increased number of missions.

"Whatever, just don't get caught. Our engagements need to be decided soon and I don't want you ruining our chances."

Ino said and walked away, intending to give the groceries to her father, who waited for her at the entrance of the forest, then return to the flower shop. Monsters and creatures were increasing in number recently and from the last sighting, the scouts sent out as a warning was in regards to a giant earthworm with magical properties.

Those who lived in the outskirts of the village were given extra caution since half-elves or elves didn't live in the area so dealing with magical beasts would be impossible. Then again, there was _someone_ who could use magic…

Sakura shook her head of the thoughts, watched Ino walk away and sighed. Sometimes the blonde could be such a pain when she was right about some things. After a quick scan at her surroundings, Sakura began her climb on the side of the wooden gate, breathing slowly and steadily. These gates were nearly twelve meters tall and falling would lead to death, especially since she didn't have ninja training.

Eventually, she made it to the flattened top and walked as quickly as possible towards the nearest tall building. Once there, she jumped onto the roof and her legs buckled at the landing. She grinned – her muscles were adjusting really well to these kinds of acrobatics. A glimmer of light caught her eye and looking around, she found her target – the fledgling Chosen, Hyuga Hinata.

She was near the Hokage's Building, the information central so to speak, dressed in a white, sleeveless kimono which showcased the red cruxis crystal embedded in her chest. She was speaking with a gathered crowd of children. She kneeled, cupped a sad child's cheek and said some necessary words. The child laughed happily afterwards. After the little ones had their fill of the village celebrity, they ran off, waving.

Hinata waved at them, still smiling. If she wasn't the Chosen, she would have made an excellent teacher, Sakura thought. She then mimicked a bird's call quietly as possible. Hinata recognized the call and looked up at the building.

She quickly looked away then walked to her home, speaking with others and making it possible for Sakura to sneak into the Hyuga compound. A sudden gust of wind blew dust into Sakura's eyes as she jumped into the sanctuary. While she rubbed them, Hinata approached her with a frown.

"That was dangerous, Sakura-chan…"

Hinata said as she ushered her best friend into the house. Only the servants saw Sakura without acceptable attire and even though they didn't say anything, Sakura could feel the judgmental eyes bore into her.

Once they were in Hinata's room, Sakura relaxed and jumped onto her bed. The Chosen sat in front of her vanity table and brushed her hair. The wind had created a lot of tangles in her long, dark hair. With a ribbon, she tied up her hair and turned to look at Sakura, who was content with staring at the younger girl.

"What brings you here today, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"The usual, I wanted to know what happened with the last Chosen. We never finished the story last time." Sakura said and sat up with a wide smile.

It was this smile that Hinata didn't want to go away. As her duty as the Chosen, the saviour of world, she was entrusted with the hope of mankind. But the priests had finished their somber tale of the previous Chosen – she disappeared following the success at the Water Seal. Hinata couldn't tell Sakura this.

"Um, we didn't have time to finish that lesson. They taught me some more about the angelic language and magic."

Sakura sighed. "That sucks. Well, can you tell me about magic?"

Hinata grinned and nodded. "That I can do, Sakura-chan."

The Chosen spent the next two hours explaining the terror Half-Elves brought to mankind due to their abilities. There were human ranches throughout the world with one of the most prominent ones right outside of Konoha village. This particular one didn't harm anyone due to the peace treaty from generations ago – it was necessary for the village to protect the Hyuga family since they were the ones to breed Chosens every generation.

Peace was also possible because the previous journeys never interfered with Human Ranches.

Sakura enthusiastically nodded, taking in every world. Hinata couldn't help but wish she herself concentrated on her studies, considering the privilege she had – Hinata was the only woman in the village granted permission to study. Sakura would regularly come to her home and listen to recaps of the day's lessons since she wasn't permitted to attend school.

"Wow, I didn't realize Half-Elves did so much damage! But there are more humans than them, right?" Sakura asked and Hinata affirmed.

"You'd think someone would do something about it. We have talented shinobi." Sakura sighed. "But…I suppose they don't want to endanger you, especially since the journey's coming up. That's when the Oracle descends, right?"

Hinata forced herself to grin. She was glad she never shared her true thoughts with anyone. The entire world was counting on her success at world regeneration, counting on her to pass the trials at each seal before finally becoming an angel and living among the other angels and the goddess Martel.

Hinata wasn't sure she was ready for it…but she had six months to prepare before the journey began. The top shinobi would be accompanying her and she secretly wished Neji, her cousin, would be chosen to be one of the few.

He was among those who made her feel secure.

Before she could give sort of reply, a brilliant light descended from the sky, brightening the day that much more. Hinata's eyes widened.

The Oracle had come a year too early.

/-/-/

Neji abruptly stopped himself from jumping to the next tree branch when he felt absolute dread. He activated his byakugan and looked towards the wide, blue sky. He spotted a bright light, effectively hurting his eyesight. Before he deactivated his byakugan, he spotted a shadow within the light.

It was the Oracle and it had come too early.

Shikamaru and Chouji jumped onto either side of him.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the descending bright light.

"The Oracle." Neji replied, not taking his eyes off it. A torrent of worries flooded into his mind regarding Hinata, his dear cousin. The Chosen was required to leave immediately for regeneration after the Oracle descended as the laws of creation required.

Chouji gasped. "Crap! Do we go back?!"

"…No, we have a mission that needs to be completed." Shikamaru said, glancing at the scrolls each one of them kept at their waist. They contained forbidden jutsu and needed to be delivered to the original masters.

They could not forsake their mission.

The men looked at one another, their thoughts on the Chosen, the salvation of mankind. Hinata would have to manage the first week or so without them and once this task was completed, the shinobi would find her and ensure her success.

/-/-/

Hinata took deep breathes to counter hyperventilation. She needed to get herself together and walk outside with her head held high. Her clan and the villagers would be lost without her. But she couldn't do it – she wasn't ready!

She couldn't bear the burden fear dropped on her and nearly collapsed had Sakura not held her shoulder firmly.

"It'll be alright, Hinata. You're not alone."

Sakura said with a soft smile. Hinata looked at her and hesitantly nodded. After Sakura instructed her to take deep breathes again, a servant came to the room to announce the arrival of an apprentice priest then left.

"That will be instructions of what to do now."

The Chosen enlightened Sakura in a whisper and motioned for her to come with. Sakura followed her friend, ensuring to keep at least three paces behind because in the village, the Chosen was higher in status than the Head Priest, Danzo. Walking side by side was unacceptable.

A servant slid open the door to the parlour and bowed as Hinata walked through and straightened as Sakura passed. The latter noticed the contempt in his eyes.

The gray robed apprentice was on his knees and bowed when Hinata entered. She knelt on the elevated platform in the front of the room and Sakura knelt in front of the door, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Welcome, apprentice. Is there a message from the Head Priest?"

Hinata asked.

"You are instructed to stay here, Chosen. We have not assessed the danger of entering Konoha Temple with you and without properly trained guards. The forest has become home to stranger creatures. I will come with you once we are ready for the journey."

Hinata nodded and rose, allowing the apprentice to stand and leave. Before he did, he glared at Sakura and left. Because he was in the Hyuga manor, discipline couldn't be carried out of Sakura's choice of attire – she was a guest in this prestigious household.

The Chosen saddened at the attitude the apprentice had towards Sakura but there wasn't anything she could say – the village laws were put in place to ensure peace. She wished Sakura would be a little more sensible at times but saying so would fall onto deaf ears.

"We should find Ino and tell her about this, Hinata."

Sakura said abruptly.

"B-but the apprentice said-"

"Yeah, I know but there's probably chaos outside right now! I'm sure Ino wants to know what's going on too."

Sakura said and grabbed Hinata by the hand, leading her outside to find the third person of their trio.

"We just need to make sure no one sees you…or me, I guess."

So the two left the compound, hiding behind walls, trees, garbage and anything else that would keep them unnoticed by the panicked people. Sakura thought the priests should have made a statement to calm them by now. Even the Third Hokage was nowhere to be seen.

The good majority of the shinobi had gone on missions to collect funds for the Chosen's journey, that should've happened in a year's time, and only low rank shinobi were left in the village for protection. The village militia was also present but since shinobi were the strongest force in the village, the militia barely trained and were unfit for crisis.

The members obviously didn't know what to do and were running around as well.

"What's going on...!"

Sakura whispered with a frustrated tone then brightened with the flower shop was in sight. When the path was clear, she took Hinata's hand and ran into the shop, flipping the sign to 'Closed' and locking the door.

"Ino!"

She called and the blonde, who was making preparations in the backroom, came hurriedly to the front.

"Sakura? Hinata! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to the temple soon? God, it's such a mess out there!"

Ino said, walking to the window and looking at the mobs that had gathered close to the shop. Her green eyes widened and she turned to Hinata.

"Does anyone know that you're here?!"

"Geez, Ino, calm down! That gawky apprentice came to see her but staying put isn't going to do anything." Sakura said, folding her arms. She contemplated a notion. "We should go to the Temple ourselves; my instincts are telling me we should."

Hinata covered her mouth to stifle a gasp and Ino made a dubious noise.

"Are you kidding me, Sakura?! You really want to get thrown in jail, don't you? That stupid hermit really got to you!"

Ino shouted and clenched her fists.

"W-what do you mean, Ino-chan?"

"Sakura heard legends from a passing peddler about temples, ruins and all of that mystical stuff awhile ago. She's been interested in the supernatural every since."

"They weren't legends, Ino-pig! It was _history_!" Sakura shouted and raised her fist, encouraging a fight.

"U-um…" Hinata tried to say something to stop the impending conflict.

"Shut up woman-with-the-abnormally-large-forehead! Do you really need more things in there to make it grow bigger?!" Ino retorted, prepared to brawl despite wearing a dress.

Sakura nearly lunged at Ino had Hinata not stepped in the middle and tripped over the ends of her kimono. She fell flat on her face. Sakura and Ino couldn't believe the graceful Chosen just embarrassed herself in such a way.

Hinata raised her head. "I-I think we should g-go…"

Ino and Sakura looked at one other, had a moment of understanding, and grinned. All anger was fizzled and surely they couldn't get into trouble if the Chosen came with them. Ino and Hinata wouldn't admit it, for very different reasons, but they wanted to know what was happening at the Temple as well.

After helping Hinata up, they left the shop and ran towards the south exit of the village - the temple was technically hidden around the corner.

They ensured no one saw them and before leaving the secure area, they reminded one another of the dangers lurking in the form of monsters. A large forest lay between the village and Temple. They were not to engage in battle so they opted to run the entire way, which would take about twenty minutes.

All of them hoped they could last the run and avoid any injuries.

None of them were heavily trained in the medical artes.

/-/-/

The women overestimated themselves since they were tuckered out after ten minutes. They rested with a clump of trees behind them so potential enemies couldn't surprise them from behind. Unfortunately, they didn't think of bringing rations or water.

Ino was keeping watch and she looked over her shoulder to see how Hinata was faring. This was the first time the Chosen had left the village and the blonde wasn't sure if she could handle a breakdown or a panic session, especially when field monsters were close.

She found Hinata with her head down and arms around her knees. It seemed she was alright.

Suddenly, a rustling bush caught Ino's attention and she retrieved the short staff from her dress pocket. She heard a short gasp from behind and sighed; she would explain to Hinata later since all attention needed to be on a possible threat. But whatever it, they never found out since it ran away.

Ino relaxed and turned to face her comrades. She found Sakura with a kunai in her hand and Hinata became redder and redder by the second. It wasn't due to embarrassment. Ino made eye contact with Sakura with evident distress then they looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, please don't overreact…"

Ino requested. She didn't want to get into the reason _why_ she had a weapon made to concentrate magic.

"Hinata, you remember where we live, right?"

Sakura added quietly. The problem at hand was that they had weapons and while their fathers had encouraged using them – considering that a forested hill also lay between the village and their house – the village forbade women wielding them.

A woman, as it was stated in the laws, could only become a homemaker, midwife, or a maid for the upper class. If the husband or father permitted, they could handle shops or assist with running businesses but that rarely happened. This was done to keep danger to the females to an utmost low.

Ino and Sakura were among the lucky few to have more freedom than allowed by the ruling entity, thanks to their liberal fathers. Hinata, on the other hand, could not come to terms with this as easily as they hoped. She had been raised in one of the most conservative families in history. It was a surprise she didn't have an outburst on Sakura's outfit.

"Let's go, Hinata…"

Sakura helped the Chosen up and soon, they were on their way again. No one said a word until they reached the golden gate of the Konoha Temple. Behind it were a hundred steps made of white marble, matching the architecture at the top of the small mountain.

The majority of the Temple was built into the mountain and this was to discourage thieves or the like to make this location an escape point. To the women, it was an intimidating feat to climb and they decided to rest beforehand. The needed to be at their utmost condition because no one aside from the priests knew what was inside.

There could be monsters or something far worse waiting.

Conversation between the three was still awkward and in order to ease the tension, Ino did the one thing she was accustomed to: complain.

"Geez, I can't believe I'm so unfit!"

The blonde was expecting a witty remark from Sakura, who had opened her mouth, but nothing came out aside from a sigh. Hinata still didn't say anything. But when she gasped, Ino and Sakura followed her gaze to the top of the stairs.

There was a black robed priest descending the steps slowly, clutching the front partition of the clothing. Hinata must have foreseen his trip and he tumbled down. Sakura had the best reaction time and rushed towards him.

Ino and Hinata went after her in a slightly slower pace. They nearly screamed when Sakura was toppled over after attempting to stop the priest from falling. But she grabbed his robe and clung onto a step. Ino could only imagine the forming bruises, cut skin and uncomfortable stretch Sakura was experiencing. Her green eyes widened and heartbeat increased after seeing the thick trail of blood following the man. Both she and Hinata helped Sakura as soon as they reached the two.

They rolled the priest on his back and everyone was shocked to find blades embedded in his chest.

"C-Chosen…you must…flee…"

He stammered before dying.

Dread filled their minds. Sakura looked towards the top and Ino followed her gaze. They could hear sounds, particularly the uncomfortable screech made when metal hit metal.

Unfortunately, they had tread into dangerous waters but Ino knew Sakura wouldn't leave the priests defenseless. Yes, the priests were the reason women were not allowed to become anything aside from a homemaker but they provided spiritual guidance.

They were important.

"Hinata, Ino, stay put!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the remaining stairs.

Ino was aware that this was Sakura's sense of responsibility coming into play – she was the eldest and felt it was her duty to keep them out of harm's way. It annoyed the blonde that Sakura wouldn't consider her own physical condition before trying to save the day. But the screams of agony were hard to ignore.

Those screams snapped Ino's sensory nerves to its normal state with an added bit of frantic. She too ran towards the top and she froze in fear at what she saw: nearly all the priests lay dead and only Danzo was left. He maintained his composure despite the enemy, three dressed in a burgundy themed uniform and one in a white and purple uniform, closing in on him.

Were…were they Desians? Soldiers from the Human Ranch Sakura was talking about?!

Sakura gasped and the much bigger, better dressed man looked over his shoulder. He must have been the leader of this riot. His black hair shone in the sunlight and blood had spattered across his uniform. His ears were incredibly pointed, indicating that he was of Elven blood.

"Should I bother asking a name?" He asked.

"D-Desians!" Sakura exclaimed.

He laughed. "Us? Desians? How stupid."

No one registered what he said. The priest closest to his feet was having a seizure and without looking, the enemy leader brought his sword upon the priest's head, crushing the brain. The priest didn't move again.

"No!" Hinata cried after witnessing the murder.

Oh, Martel! Ino had never seen anyone murdered before! She nearly vomited.

"S-Sakura!"

The blonde called, wanting to tell her that they needed to leave but she couldn't form words. The enemy leader scowled and returned his attention to the Head Priest.

"Where is the Chosen, old man? Exchange her for your life."

"Never." Danzo said and looked at the women. "Run, you fools!"

"Should we deal with them, Commander?" One of the foot soldiers asked. The Commander's eyes glimpsed a shine and found Hinata's cruxis crystal.

"Chosen, pleased to make your acquaintance. You must come with me but your friends must die." The Commander said and with a neck breaking speed, ran towards them and took a hold of Hinata before descending the stairs.

"Hinata!" Ino called but before she could run after her dear friend, the other soldiers cut off her path. The intent to kill was clear in their eyes.

"You'll be better off in the afterlife!" Exclaimed a soldier and lunged towards her with his sword.

"INO!" Sakura cried and Ino could hear the pink haired woman running to stop death. But before he could touch Ino, the soldier yelled with anguish. Ino and Sakura's eyes widened when they realized three kunai with explosive tags had latched onto his knee caps and neck.

He burst into flames.

Ino fell on the ground and bits of the soldier surrounded her. Sakura ran to her aid and attempted to maintain bile threatening to spew, in her stomach. The other soldiers looked towards to their assailants, standing atop the entrance to the caved temple – four men stood upon layers of the mountain in black cloaks decorated with red clouds.

Sakura and Ino looked towards their saviours.

"Who the fuck are you?!" A solider exclaimed.

A man with bright, crimson eyes answered.

"Akatsuki."

/-/-/

**A/N**: I'm also posting this on Tumblr and if you'd like to follow me there, my username is **halcyonflower**. I will probably post there first since I'm beginning to really dislike . Let me know what you think so far in the form of a review~


End file.
